The Maker and Keeper of the Devil Fruits
by Otakufanlover
Summary: Tsuna and his Guardians in the One Piece world. Tsuna is the person who grows and takes care of the Devil Fruit trees. He lives on the Devil Fruit Island. He is also the creator of the Devil Fruits.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Tsuna and his Guardians in the One Piece world. Tsuna is the person who grows and takes care of the Devil Fruit trees. He lives on the Devil Fruit Island. He is also the creator of the Devil Fruits.

AN: Story starts at the Marineford War Arc. This fic was made for PaperFox19's birthday. Happy Birthday, Fox! I hope you enjoy this first chapter.

 **Chapter 1**

The war was way underway. Pirates and Marines alike were fighting each other. The pirates to save Ace from execution while the Marines were trying to stop them. Luffy the captain of the Straw Hat Pirates, Ace's little brother in all but blood, had come to save Ace. Even though he did not have his crew at this time, but he did have the prisoners from Impel Down, and Boa Hancock to help him out. Luffy and Ace were almost home free when one of the three Admirals, Akainu, started bad mouthing Whitebeard. Ace stopped running and went after Akainu, but he could not beat him; since, magma was hotter than fire. Luffy stepped into help him fight, but was also out matched since he could not touch a logia user. Akainu was going in for the kill.

Ace stands in front of Luffy to take the hit for him; but, he did not feel the blow. Come to think of it, everything got really quiet all of a sudden. Ace and Luffy look up and see a man standing in front of them holding Akainu's fist stopping Akainu's blow. Both the pirates and the marines halt their fighting, at this surprising turn of events.

"My, my, this is a really big mess everyone has made. All of this fuss over who a child's parent was. Some justice there, blaming a child for being born." The man comments softly. Akainu tries to use his Devil Fruit power to throw off the man, but he could not use his Devil Fruit for some reason.

"Who the hell are you?!" Akainu yells furiously.

"My name is really not important right now. I am just here to stop this madness." The man states. Whitebeard, Garp, Sengoku, the older generation were the only ones who knew who the man was. They could not believe he was here. After all this time, and he had not aged a day since they last saw him.

'What is someone like him doing here?' Sengoku thinks in terror.

'So, he finally shows himself after all of these years. He kept his promise to Roger then.' Whitebeard thinks in satisfaction. The man looks around for a moment then looks back to Akainu.

"While I am here, I will be taking back what's mine." The man states as he puts his hand on the center of Akainu's chest. Akainu starts struggling harder to get free, but it was useless. The man then started, to what it looked like, take energy out of Akainu's body. The energy was the color red just like Akainu's Devil Fruit.

"What are you doing to him?" Ace questioned in shock at what he was seeing.

"Like I said. I am taking back what is mine." The man answers. Finally the process came to an end. The man was now standing there with a Devil Fruit in his hand while a coma toast Akainu lay at his feet.

"What… just happened?" Luffy asks.

"What did you do?" Aokiji, one of the three Admirals, asks kind of scared of what power this man holds.

"It's as I stated before, I took back what was mine. This kind of man did not deserve to have it." The man explains.

"That does not answer anything!" Gekko Moriah, one of the Shichibukai, yells. The man just shook his head and turned to Ace and Luffy.

"Now then, it is time to leave this place." The man says as he helps Ace and Luffy to their feet. The man then transported Ace and Luffy to Whitebeard's ship.

"Take everyone and go, Edward." The man orders. Whitebeard looked at the man with admiration.

"What about you?" Whitebeard asks.

"I will be right behind you. Make your way to Amazon Lily. With Boa Hancock with you, you should have no problems." The man says while transferring all of the pirates to their respective ships. Hancock was on her way to the ship to do what was asked of her. She needed to be with her Luffy. Whitebeard nodded and did what he was told. All of the pirates set sail, leaving Marineford. The man then left as the Yonko, Red-Haired Shanks appeared to help put a stop to this war, and to clean up the mess. The man transported onto Trafalgar Law's, the captain of the Heart Pirates, submarine. Law and his crew were surprised.

"Who are you?" Law asks calmly.  
"All we'll be explained in time, but for now, I need you to make your way to Amazon Lily." The man states.

"Why should we? I only came to make sure Straw Hat did not die. That was all, and since he is fine, I see no need to go to Amazon Lily." Law says.

"You do need to go to Amazon Lily if you want answers to your questions. I can even help you with your little flamingo problem. Your choice though." The man says deviously. Law tenses up at the mention of a flamingo, then relaxes.

"Men, set course for Amazon Lily." Law orders. His men cheer for being able to go to the land of women.

-Amazon Lily-

The Whitebeard pirates, Luffy, and the Heart Pirates made it to Amazon Lily. Hancock made sure they were welcome, but the men were to stay on their ships. Well, everyone but Luffy. Law set to take care of everyone's injuries. He is a doctor after all. Whitebeard, Marco, Ace, Luffy, Hancock, and Law were all sitting around in front of the man.

"Are you going to tell us who you are know?" Law asks wanting the man to keep his end of the bargain. The man was about to talk when he was interrupted by Dark King Silvers Rayleigh, former first mate to the King of the Pirates, Gol D. Roger.

"Well, this looks like an interesting party. Mind if I join you?" Rayleigh asks then he sits down next to the man.

"Silvers Rayleigh, what are you doing here?" Whitebeard asks.

"I got a call asking me to come here, so I did." Rayleigh states simply.

"I asked him to come." The man answers.

"How does a man like you know the Dark King Silvers Rayleigh?" Ace asks.

"My name is Tsunayoshi Sawada, and I know him because I was great friends with Gol D. Roger." The man, Tsuna, says. Everyone, but Rayleigh and Whitebeard, were in shock.

"How is that possible? You do not look old enough to have been friends with Roger!" Marco exclaims.

"My people do not age like you do." Tsuna explains.

"So, why did you help me?" Ace asks.

"I helped not only to up hold my promise with your blood father, Roger, but also to put a stop to that senseless war." Tsuna explains.

"You kept saying you "took back what was yours." What did you mean by that?" Luffy asks.

"I took back the Devil Fruit Akainu had eaten." Tsuna says pulling out the Magu-Magu Devil Fruit. Everyone looked at it in shock.

"H-How I thought you had to kill the person for the Devil Fruit to be usable again?" Whitebeard asks.

"Yeah, how did you do that?" Luffy asks.

"I simply pulled the Devil Fruit out of him." Tsuna states simply.

"Is there any repercussions for the Devil Fruit user?" Marco asks.

"Yes, they can never eat another Devil Fruit, and they are left basically a vegetable for the rest of their lives. I rarely take back Devil Fruits since they usually pick their owners, but Akainu did not deserve to be a Devil Fruit user." Tsuna says passionately.

"You sure know a lot about the Devil Fruits." Law states curiously.

"Of course, the father of them should know about them." Tsuna answers.

"What?!"

-Kuraigana Island-

Zoro was training with Dracule Mihawk when Perona flies up to them.

"HoroHoro. Mihawk-san, you have a visitor." Perona says while laughing her unique laugh. They stopped training.

"Really? I rarely get visitors out here. I wonder who it is." Mihawk ponders as they walk back to the mansion. When they arrive they saw a young man with a sword, standing in the living room.

"Oh, it's you Takeshi. What can I do you for?" Mihawk asks while going to sit down in his chair.

"Can't I just come to visit you?" The man, Takeshi, asks with a sheepish smile.

"No." Mihawk states simply.

"Haha, you got me. I did come for something." Takeshi says.

"And what is that?" Mihawk asks.

"I am here to help you train, Roronoa Zoro." Takeshi says with a serious look.

"What?" Zoro asks confused not knowing this man.

"You don't say? Well, have at it then." Mihawk says not caring.

"What?! I thought you were training me? Who is this guy anyway?!" Zoro yells in confusion.

"This is Takeshi Yamamoto, my nephew." Mihawk states.

"What?!"

-Weatheria Island-

Nami was learning new and interesting things from the professors of Weatheria when they got an interesting visitor.

"Ah, Nami there are some people we would like you to meet." One of the weather professors says.

"Oh, really, who?" Nami asks looking up from a map to see two cute girls standing next to the professor. They walked over to her.

"We are here to train you in using the weather in combat better." The girl with a ponytail explains.

"Okay, what are your names?" Nami asks.

"Hahi, forgive Haru's manners, desu. My name is Haru Miura." The girl with the ponytail says.

"And my name is I-Pin." The girl with the braid says.

"Let's get to work." The girls says together.

-Boin Archipelago-

Wiper was training when he felt a disturbance in the air.

"Who's there?!" Wiper orders looking around the forest.

"FuFuFu, interesting. Your instincts are sharp." The voice says with a laugh.

"Show yourself!" Wiper yells.

"Very well." The voice says as a man appears in front of Wiper.

"Who are you?! And what do you want?" Wiper demands.

"My name is Mukuro Rokudo, and I am here to train you." The man, Mukuro states with a smirk.

-Momoiro Island-

Sanji was living in hell. He was training with Emporio Ivankov when Inazuma walked up to them.

"You have a visitor Iva-sama." Inazuma says.

"Oh, who could it be?" Ivankov ponders when a young man walked up to them.

"Mmmfufufu, Ah, if it isn't Gokudera-boy. What can I do for you?" Ivankov asks.

"I am here to help you train Sanji." The man, Gokudera says lighting up a cigarette.

"Who is this, Ivankov-san?" Sanji asks also lighting up a cigarette.

"My name is Hayato Gokudera, and like I said I am here to train you." Gokudera states.

-Torino Kingdom-

Chopper was resting from running way from the people who want to eat him when he smelled and heard someone coming. He was on guard when he saw a man walk out of the forest.

"Who are you? Are you going to try and eat me?" Chopper questions.

"No, I am here to train you to the extreme!" The man yells.

"Train me? Who are you?" Chopper asks in confusion.

"My name is Ryohei Sasagawa, to the extreme!" The man, Ryohei says.

"How are you going to train me?" Chopper asks.

"I will help you with your healing abilities, and help you control your monster form." Ryohei explains. Chopper was shocked at how much this man knew about him.

"Well, let's get started, to the extreme!" Ryohei says excitedly.

-Tequila Wolf-

Robin was just saved by the Revolutionaries when one of them comes up to her. This one was wearing a different uniform from the others.

"If you want to find answers then come with me." The man says.

"Who are you then?" Robin asks.

"My name is Kyoya Hibari, and I am here to train you and to give you the answers you need." The man, Hibari explains. Robin found this man to be interesting.

"Well, are you coming, Omnivore?" Hibari asks.

"Yes, I will go with you." Robin says.

-Karakuri Island-

Franky was having a blast looking through all of Vegapunk's old work when one of the natives runs up.

"Franky, you have a visitor." The native says.

"Oh, a visitor for me?" Franky asks curiously. A man then walks up to them.

"Yare, yare, are you Franky?" The man asks.

"Depends, whose asking?" Franky asks.

"My name is Lambo, and I am here to train you." The man, Lambo explains.

"Interesting." Franky says with grin.

"Are you Franky then?" Lambo says.

"Yes, I am Franky." Franky answers.

"Good now let's get started." Lambo says with a grin.

-Namakura Island-

Brook was in the middle of writing a song when he was interrupted.

"They were right. You really are a skeleton." A voice says.

"Who's there?" Brook says jumping up from his seat and looking around the room.

"My apologies." The voice says as a female appears in front of Brook.

"Who are you, miss? And can I see your panties?" Brook asks.

"My name is Chrome Dokuro, and I am here to train you, Mr. Skeleton." The female explains ignoring the panty comment.

"Yohohohoho, interesting." Brook laughs.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

AN: Only Tsuna and his family will have Dying Will Flames. The rest of the One Piece World will have Devil Fruits while Tsuna and his family will not.

Luffy trained for 2 years with Rayleigh and Tsuna. They trained him harder than anything he has went through before. Ace left with the Whitbread Pirates after a month of training with Tsuna. Tsuna trained them on how to access their Devil Fruits powers better. To reach down inside of themselves, and connect better with their respected Devil Fruits. Law left too, but not before also being trained, by Tsuna, on how to connect with his Devil Fruit also.

2 years have passed since the war between the Navy Headquarters, The Seven Warlords, and the Whitebeard Pirates. On the desert island North West of the Maiden Island – Ruskaina…

"Luffy!" A voice calls.

"Yeah! I'm coming!" Luffy calls back as he grabs his hat off of rock. "I can't believe it. It's been 2 years already."

Luffy grabs his straw hat and starts walking to where the voice called from. When he arrived, he saw his friend Marguerite about to be attacked by a lion beast.

"Hey! Look carefully. She's my friend." Luffy says with a deadly look in his eye. This scares the beasts into behaving. Marguerite breathes a sigh of relief.

"Luffy, the ship is ready to sail out at any moment!" Marguerite explains with a cheerful smile, happy to see Luffy again.

"Okay, thanks!" Luffy says as they walk to where Boa Hancock and her crew, plus Gloriosa, were standing, waiting for him.

"That's amazing." Hancock says breathlessly at Luffy's display of power.

"He's the boss of the island now." Boa Sandersonia, Boa Hancock's younger sister, and Boa Marigold's elder sister, comments with pride.

"But because I became friends with them, I couldn't eat them. They look yummy." Luffy explains.

"It is okay, Luffy. We put everything that you like on the ship. And I think I'll be a good wife since I'm thoughtful like that." Hancock says dreamily.

"I'm not gonna get married. Thank you for the food!" Luffy says.

"I can't help loving you even if you're so bitter!" Hancock says lovingly.

"Rayleigh left 6 months ago. Tsuna left 2 months after that. They must be waiting to see you at Sabaody." Boa Marigold explains.

"They were done teaching me the basics in the first 18 months. I have to say goodbye to you guys and the island. Alright… Let's go!" Luffy announces putting on his straw hat for the first time in 2 years.

Gold Roger, the King of the Pirates, once attained everything this world has to offer. The words he uttered just before his death drove people around the world to the seas. "My treasure? If you want it, you can have it! Find it! I left everything this world has to offer there!" Now everyone is in search of romanticism! The world has truly entered a Great Pirate Era!

-Shakky's Rip-Off Bar-

"It's been 2 years. It went by fast when I look back now." Shakky comments.

"Yeah." Rayleigh agrees as he sips his drink.

"I can't wait to see how much they've grown." Shakky says eagerly.

"Don't be hasty. We don't even know if they can all get together safely. Because they're infamous throughout the world now." Raleigh explains. They door then opens and a male walks in.

"Oh!" Shakky says in surprise.

"Ah, you're the first to arrive." Raleigh announces.

"What? Nobody has arrived yet? They never change." The male says with a grin.

-Over 10 Days Later at a Bar-

"Did you know that the Navy HQ has been relocated?" The bar tender asks the pretty orange haired woman as he pours her a drink.

"What? Was it?" The lady asks.

"Yeah, they switched its place with the G1 branch symmetrically over the Red Line. That's how determined the new Fleet Admiral after Sengoku is. After all, he set up the HQ in the sea where The Four Emperors operate. But thanks to the switch, the HQ has less sway here so there are more lawless areas on this island." The bar tender explains.

"Hmm, no wonder this town seems rougher than 2 years ago." The lady comments as she sips her drink.

"Hey, did you see this?!

"Yeah, I was shocked, too."

"I can't believe the Straw Hats have surfaced again!"

"Yeah, no one has heard from them for 2 years so we thought they were dead."

"I can't believe they're recruiting!"

"Pirates who survived through the first half of the Grand Line keep coming to this island."

"So he wants to expand his group here to run wild in the New World!"

"It's so exciting! Maybe I wanna join!"

"No way! There are people with bounties over 100 million on the island now."

"They're not gonna take you for sure!"

"What?!"

The door then busts open with force. A group of ugly people, both inside and out, walked in. This was the group pretending to be the Straw Hat Pirates.

"Hey, old man! Give me a drink! And something to eat, too! As much as you have!" The man pretending to be Luffy orders.

"Y-Yes, right away!" The bar tender says.

"Could they be…?"

"No doubt about it. They are the Straw Hat Pirates!"

The lady looks over at them and narrows her eyes in disgust.

-Grove #33 Sabaody Park: A Concert Hall Sabao Dome-

"Hey, can't you do something?" A man asks.

"Sorry, tickets are sold out. Of course they would be. It's the world tour of the superstar Soul King Brook! And today is the last show! The place is already packed!" The ticket vender explains.

"Manger! I'll put on a great show today!" Brook announces while strumming his guitar.

"Yes, that'd be nice! Your TD is doing very well and they were sold over million copies now! You certainly are the King of Soul music! Listen to the crowd!" The manger says eagerly.

"Soul King! Soul King! Soul King!"

"Manger… Before the concert, I have something important to tell you." Brook says.

"What is it?" The manger asks.

Brook then is seen on the concert stage. Brook starts singing and doing his concert.

"I can't believe it… How selfish can he be! Hey, give me a Transponder Snail! I'm not gonna let you do whatever you want, Brook!" The manger growls.

-At a Sabaody Dock-

"I've missed Sabaody. I'm finally back." A male says.

"Sanji-kun, we'll leave you here. I don't want to part but see you again somewhere!" One of the Okama says.

"Ah, see you guys later! Thank you for everything! Say "Hi" to Ivan for me!" Sanji responds back. (I am making Sanji better in my opinion. He is more grateful to the Okama for training him. He also will not be female hungry).

-Back to the Bar-

The Fake Straw Hats were terrorizing the people in the bar.

"Hey! Bar tender! More drinks!" The Fake Luffy orders.

"Right, away!" The bar tender says.

"Hey, woman who's been sitting there for a while now. Stop drinking alone quietly and come join us! She's cute." Fake Luffy orders while laughing. He then notices she did not move or acknowledge him. "Hey sister, can't you hear me?!"

"Hey, he's talking to you." The bar tender says nervously.

"That's okay. I'm waiting for someone." The lady answers with a put out sigh.

"Waiting for someone? He must be a wimp who'll apologize in tears once he hears Captain Luffy's name anyway! So come here now!" The Fake Franky orders.

"I'll only say it once! You're no match for me so I'm not gonna drink with you!" The lady announces. Everyone in the bar was struck speechless.

"What?!" Fake Luffy exclaims.

"Do you understand, Straw Hat… who?" The lady comments.

"Did you say "who?!" I'm Straw Hat Luffy!" Fake Luffy yells as he pulls out his pistol. The Fake Nami stops him. At this time a man walks into the bar.

"I'll take care of this. Hey you! You're a funny woman. Then I'll make it easier for you. Are you gonna drink with Captain Luffy? Or do you wanna die? For your information, I have a bounty, too. I'm a cat burglar – Nami! Don't mess with me!" The Fake Nami threatens with a pistol to the Lady's head.

"Impact." The man, who just came in announces, as he gripes the Fake Nami's head. Her head then explodes from the Impact Dial.

"Huh?!" The Lady exclaims in shock. She looks over at the man.

"Wiper! It's been so long! I see you have gotten strong." The Lady says as she notices no strain from the Impact Dial.

"Hmph, of course. It's not like I watching the sea and doing nothing for 2 years, Nami." Wiper scoffs.

"Well, neither have I." The Lady, Nami, says as black clouds in bubbles rose over the rest of the fake Straw Hat Pirates. The bubbles floated higher and popped making a bigger, and bigger black cloud. The big black cloud then let lose a big lightning strike. Taking out the rest of the fake Straw Hats. They were never heard from again.

"…So I studied about the new technology…" Nami was explaining as they left the bar.

"Really? You were in the sky? Must have been nice." Wiper says feeling a little home sick.

-G1 Navy HQ-

"I have a report! At the Sabaody Archipelago…"

"What? The Straw Hat?!"

"Yes, sir! Word is that they're recruiting new crewmembers there."

"Let the headquarters know about it. If he's really alive, that's not good. Call soldiers up right away! And intensify the search on the Sabaody Archipelago!"

"Yes, sir!"

-Back on Sabaody Archipelago-

A raven haired beauty was walking around, but she was being followed. She then disappears before the men's eyes. The run past the alley she is hiding in.

"Did I shake them off? Brook's concert? The Straw Hats' recruitment? What is going on? What is Soul King?" The raven questions as a blue haired man was looking at The Thousand Sunny.

"There's no mistaking it. There isn't even a scratch on it. Sorry to keep you waiting, Sunny! We'll be sailing out soon!" The blue haired man announces. While a talking reindeer was getting cotton candy.

Luffy was walking with a huge bag on his back. He was wearing a white black spotted jacket with a hood draped down over his face, so no one would know who is was. He got all of this from Hancock.

-Grove #13 Shakky's Rip-Off Bar-

"W-What?! The stupid swordsman got here first?! I can't believe it! Our new voyage will be rough." Sanji says.

"And Franky-chan came second, about 10 days ago and went to see the ship." Shakky explains.

"Sunny is alright?" Sanji asks.

"Of course—there isn't even a scratch and the coating is done." Raleigh reassures while reading the newspaper.

"That's good." Sanji says.

"He did a good job." Raleigh says.

"There's no regret for honorable wounds! Yes! A year to heal!" Duval says still in bandages.

"I didn't know you had such a strong sense of duty. Thank you, Duval." Sanji says with gratitude.

"What, you think I'm handsome? I returned your favor, young master! Even on rainy days and windy days, dangerous pirates tried to steal that ship. But I fought day after day even with cuts and bruises! It was very painful!" Duval explains passionately

"Even so, how did you get hurt so badly?" Sanji asks.

"Well, fall for me… I mean listen to me, young master. That's because the Navy finally…" Duval was cut off.

"And Nami-chan came third…" Shakky interrupts.

"Nami-swan! Where is she?!" Sanji yells in excitement.

"She went out shopping to kill time." Shakky explains.

"No interest in my story anymore?!" Duval yells.

"Wiper-chan came fourth 3 days ago and went to town. Chopper-chan came fifth yesterday. Brook-chan has a concert today on this island..." Shakky continues.

"Concert? What's that?" Sanji asks as Shakky points to Brook's concert poster.

"And then you came. So 7 members including you have already arrived on this archipelago." Shakky continues without answering about Brook's concert.

"We haven't seen Nico Robin and Luffy yet. It's extremely difficult just to get to this island. So you guys are all quite something. I'm glad that you can meet them soon." Raleigh comments.

"Yeah. But I can't believe that you trained Luffy. He must be incredibly strong now." Sanji says.

"I haven't seen him for 6 months. Can't wait to see his progress." Raleigh says with an excited grin.

"Progress… But I endured 2 years of arduous training. So I have to shake off any sign of hesitation and show my results!" Sanji declares determinedly. Sanji then leaves to look for everyone else and to do some food shopping. He runs into a man commenting about a green haired man. Sanji was listening to the man's tale when a ship bursts out of the sea. It was cut in half.

"There's that idiot." Sanji mutters as he sees Zoro on the ship. While this was going on Robin found the ship.

"Sunny! Sorry to keep you waiting for 2 years. I'm glad that you're fine!" Robin says.

"Ow! What an attractive woman before me! You're our super archaeologist—Robin, aren't you?!" Franky yells while doing his super pose. It was quiet for a minute.

"You haven't changed, Franky!" Robin says with a laugh.

"I've changed, silly! Look at my body — it's full of romantic masculinity! Look upon this fantastic transformation such as no one has ever seen before! I'm beyond human understanding now!" Franky announces.

"Yeah, it's probably hard to see you as a mere human now." Robin agrees.

"Hey, hey, you mean I'm a pervert? You're good at praising people!" Franky agrees. Robin steps onto the ship and notices the difference.

"This is the coating? It's like jelly." Robin comments.

"That's right! Rayleigh is really skilled! Now we can go into the depths of the sea! What a technique!" Franky explains.

"I just saw Rayleigh and the others." Robin says.

"So you went to the bar. What number were you?" Franky asks.

"8th, everybody's here except for Luffy." Robin says.

"I see. We'll begin a new journey soon. I've got the ship in top condition. A new weapon is ready, too!" Franky says proudly.

"I can't wait. By the way, where are the others?" Robin asks looking around and not seeing anybody else.

"I saw Wiper and Sanji here then Wiper went to get fuel and Sanji went food shopping." Franky explains.

"I see. Actually, on my way here, I found this." Robin says as she pulls Brook's concert poster out of her backpack. "Did you know about this? What is Soul King?"

"Oh, about Brook. Yeah, I knew about it. I saw his TD everywhere. He's quite a shining star now. From the dark, silent, foggy sea, he made it to the footlights, where people cheer for him. He might not… come back to do pirating again." Franky explains.

Brook was still doing his concert, Zoro and Sanji are together, and Chopper ran into Nami and Wiper. Luffy was still making his way to them. All the while this is going on, the Marines were closing in to capture the Straw Hat Pirates.

-With Brook-

Brook was finishing up his concert when the Navy interrupts announcing him to be a Straw Hat Pirate. It turns out his manger betrayed him.

"Pirate Brook! Drop your instrument and put your hands in the air!" The Marines order.

"Band. Backup singers and dancers! I want you to support me for one more song! Don't worry! My music's got power!" Brook reassures.

"Are you insane? It's all over for you, Brook." The manger says.

"Manger, thank you for everything during the past 2 years. And thank you for bringing me here to this archipelago. We have a sad memory of losing a fight on this archipelago but this is where we start again! I'm a musician. My role in the Straw Hats is to make the journey more fun! People think Straw Hat Luffy is dead? That's nonsense! Tell this to the whole world! The pirate – Straw Hat Luffy is alive! He will become the King of the Pirates someday! His departure shouldn't be a quiet one! Oh baby! Love me to the bones! I'll dedicate this to my dear friends. Listen to my last soul! Luffy-san, let's go to the New World!" Brook says with passion.

"You fool! I said the show was over!" A marine yells. Then the crowd starts attacking the marines, not wanting them to interrupt Brook's last song.

"See? Music is always on my side!" Brook declares as the band starts playing Brook's last song, "New World." After the song Brook escapes.

-Meanwhile On Sunny-

"The Navy?" Nami asks.

"Yes, they think that the fake Straw Hats, that you took out earlier, are the real ones and have started mobilizing. I wiretapped them so there is no mistake. I told Brook-chan what's going on through the Transponder Snail at the venue. He's on his way here." Shakky explains.

"Oh, so he's gonna abandon stardom? He has backbone as I thought." Franky says.

"Nami-chan, you're a navigator, aren't you? I'll teach you how to operate the coated ship so remember it." Raleigh explains.

"Okay. I'll try my best!" Nami says.

"But, Rayleigh, Luffy is not here!" Chopper says worriedly.

"Don't worry! Luffy is here already!" Rayleigh announces.

"I can't wait!" Robin says excitedly.

"I gave Sanji a Baby Transponder Snail when he came here. He's with Zoro." Franky explains.

"Oh, that's good because you guys have to hurry – the Navy will be here soon. So it's only Monkey-chan that we can't reach. But take this Vivre Card. It will lead him to you." Shakky says handing them the card.

"Grove #42 will be perfect – it's on the sea. Take the ship there and rendezvous! It's a little busy but you all got through these 2 years and it's time for the new journey!" Rayleigh announces.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"As for the rest, read this before you set out. You can learn how to operate a coated ship in detail." Rayleigh finishes teaching Nami how to steer a coated ship.

"Okay, thank you!" Nami says.

"I wonder how Luffy has changed in these 2 years. I actually can't wait to see him!" Wiper says gruffly.

"Me too!" Robin agrees.

"Okay, let's go to Grove #42!" Nami announces.

"Oops, I have to call Zoro and Sanji." Franky says and goes to do just that.

"But Luffy… I hope he doesn't get caught up in some trouble." Robin says a little worried for her captain.

"Oh, that's right, it's Luffy. We never set out peacefully because of him." Nami says wearily.

"Leave it to me! I'm gonna go pick him up! I have an idea." Chopper says with a mischievous laugh.

-With Luffy-

Everything was going smoothly for Luffy until the Pacifistas found him.

"Found you, Straw Hat!" Sentomaru yells.

"Oh, it's you! Are you gonna get in my way again?! I've been told not to cause trouble in order to set sail!" Luffy complains.

"Don't worry! You don't need to set sail! Unlike 2 years ago, I'm officially a member of the Navy now! So I'm gonna catch you here! PX-5!" Sentomaru orders one of the Pacifistas with him. PX-5 fires lasers out of its mouth, but Luffy dodges them all. Thanks to Kenbunshoku Haki.

"That's slow…" Luffy comments.

"What?!" Sentomaru exclaims in shock.

"Gear Second! Gomu-Gomu… Jet Pistol!" Luffy yells as he dodges and takes out PX-5.

"Straw Hat… He is using Haki!" Sentomaru says in shock.

"See ya! I think I'll see you somewhere again!" Luffy says as he grabs his bag and takes off.

"Wait, Straw Hat!" Sentomaru yells.

"Don't let Straw Hat get away!"

"Hey, Luffy!" Zoro yells running up to him.

"Oh!" Luffy says is surprise.

"Luffy! I knew it was you! Why are you always in trouble?!" Sanji yells also running up to Luffy.

"Oh! It's been a while, guys!" Luffy yells grinning ear to ear.

"Roronoa! "Black Foot!" I knew they were alive! PX-7!" Sentomaru orders. PX-7 goes to attack Zoro and Sanji.

"Outta my way!" Zoro and Sanji yell and attack together.

"I cut him!" Zoro announces.

"No, I broke his neck!" Sanji yells.

"Hey, Luffy, you're the 9th." Zoro comments.

"Shut up! Cut it out!" Sanji yells annoyed at Zoro. "Luffy, hurry up! Everybody's waiting at the ship!"

"Okay!" Luffy says as they continue to run towards the ship.

"Don't let them get away! Catch them at any cost!"

"It's really been a long time! I wonder how everybody is! I'm so happy!" Luffy says excited to see his Nakama again. He then stops running and turns around.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Zoro asks noticing Luffy stopped running.

"Oh!" Sanji says noticing what, or who Luffy was looking at.

"Rayleigh!" Luffy yells.

"No way!"

"D-Dark King Rayleigh, here?!"

"I came here to check but you seem alright. Your power sure has improved." Rayleigh comments.

"Uh-huh!" Luffy nods in agreement.

"Now go to your friends!" Rayleigh says.

"Uh-huh! Rayleigh, thank you for everything these past 2 years! Also, thank Tsuna for me!" Luffy yells.

"You're out of character. Just go! And also, you can tell him yourself! You will be seeing him real soon!" Rayleigh says. Luffy sets his bag down and walks up a little bit towards Rayleigh.

"Rayleigh! I'll do it! I'm gonna become the King of the Pirates!" Luffy announces with a laugh.

-With Boa Hancock-

Hancock and her Kuja Pirates were stationed waiting to make sure Luffy got away safely.

"It seems like things are getting hectic over there…" Hancock comments worried about Luffy.

-Back With Luffy-

Rayleigh just looks at Luffy and grins at his declaration.

"What are you guys doing?! Catch them!"

"Oops!" Luffy says.

"Hurry up, Luffy!" Sanji yells.

"Rayleigh, thank you for everything!" Zoro yells.

"Well then, Rayleigh… Thanks for everything. I'm going now!" Luffy yells as he takes off after Zoro and Sanji. Rayleigh looks on and feels nostalgic.

"Yes…" Rayleigh says with tears in his eyes.

"Getting nostalgic in your old age, Rayleigh?" A voice from behind him asks.

"I don't want to hear about age from you, Tsuna." Rayleigh says.

"Hehe, fine." Tsuna says with a laugh.

"Aren't you supposed to be going with them?" Rayleigh asks.

"Yes, I will catch up. Don't worry. I just want to make sure everything goes smoothly for him. Same as you." Tsuna answers.

"I see." Rayleigh says as he watches the marines chase after Luffy.

"They went that way!"

"Go after them!"

"Don't let them get away!"

"Rise to the top!" Rayleigh yells after Luffy.

"The Straw Hats are heading for Grove #42! Catch them at any cost!"

Rayleigh stops the marines in their tracks by making a line, with his swords, in the ground.

"Dark King Rayleigh!"

"It's a new beginning for my pupil! Don't be too hard on him." Rayleigh says.

"W-What is this line?"

"I recommend you not to cross it." Rayleigh suggests with a devilish smile.

As Luffy, Zoro, and Sanji were running, Sanji stop to get his balloons that had all of the food he purchased in town.

"Oh, Bon Bags! A lot of them! What's in them?" Luffy asks excitedly.

"They're all filled with food. I know everybody's stomach got bigger these past 2 years. I'll let you fill up later!" Sanji says.

"Really?! Can't wait to eat your food!" Luffy says. They then were being fired at by the marines.

"Tch, they went around." Zoro scoffs.

"Guess we have no choice!" Sanji says.

But they did not have to worry. The marines were taken out by laughing ghosts.

"It must be…" Sanji trails off.

"I knew it was you guys causing all of this! I can't believe it! You haven't gotten anywhere yet!" Perona comments.

"Oh! I know you from Thriller Bark!" Sanji yells.

"Who is she?" Luffy asks.

"What are you still doing here?" Zoro asks.

"You can't talk to me like that! I brought you back here! If it weren't for me, you would be… You must learn your place…" Perona yells getting in Zoro's face. "Anyway, set sail already! I saw some Navy ships around here!"

"What?!"

"Soon, there'll be no way out!" Perona says.

A huge shadow falls over them. They look up and see Chopper riding on a huge bird.

-The Shore at Grove #42: The Rendezvous Point of the Straw Hats-

"Yohohohoho."

"Oh!" Nami says.

"That must be…!" Robin says.

"Wiper-san! Nami-san! Robin-san! FFFranky-san!" Brook sings as he jumps off of the fish rider onto the ship.

"Brook." Wiper says.

"Hey! I can't believe you abandoned stardom! Atta boy!" Franky comments.

"Yohohohoho, It's been a long time, everybody! You two have become even more beautiful! Alright, Nami-san! It's been 2 years so…" Brook trails off as strums his guitar.

"Oh, are you gonna sing for us?" Wiper asks.

"…Could I look at your panties…?" Brook asks.

"What do you think?!" Nami yells as she kicks Brook on the side of his head. "I never let you see them even 2 years ago!"

"I-I'm so excited to see you again… See? It's shaking my soul… Although I don't have a soul to be shaken…" Brook explains as his body spasms.

"Hey, the big star is having a spasm." Wiper comments.

"Honestly! None of you guys have grown up." Nami says with a put up on sigh.

"By the way, I don't see everybody here yet." Brook comments.

"Oh yeah, Chopper went to pick them up." Robin explains.

"Hey!" Luffy yells.

"Here they come finally!" Franky says.

"Wow, hey! Everybody!" Luffy continues to yell.

"I brought them!" Chopper yells from on Zoro's shoulder.

"Hey!" Nami yells. Robin smiles while Wiper smirks.

"Luffy-san! I missed you so much!" Brook says while crying.

"You guys sure do look stronger!" Franky comments as the bird brings them down so they can jump onto the ship.

"Anyway, thank you. Say "hi" to everyone in Birdie Kingdom for me!" Chopper says goodbye to his bird friend. There reunion was sort lived there were three Navy ships shooting at them.

"Hey, should we fight back? They're gonna get us at this rate." Wiper asks as three cannon balls were coming at them. The cannon balls never touched them.

"Slave… Arrow!" Hancock yells protecting Luffy and his crew. Her ship pulled in front of Luffy's ship. Blocking and protecting them from the Navy ships.

"Who… put a Navy ship… in my way?" Hancock asks.

"That's Kuja's logo!" Robin says.

"Kuja?" Nami asks.

"They're strong Amazonian pirates led by a pirate empress – a Warlord." Robin explains.

"A Warlord, huh." Wiper comments.

"Her name is Boa Hancock. They say anyone who sees her will be attracted by her beauty and turned to stone in the end." Robin continues.

"Oh, too bright! She is dazzling!" Brook says after looking through a microscope.

"Oh, that's Hancock and the others!" Luffy comments.

"Move your ship, Boa Hancock! Are you trying to interfere with us fulfilling our duty?"

"No, I'm not! I just don't feel like making way for you." Hancock says.

"S-She's acting like a child!"

"Is that a problem?" Hancock asks.

The marines fell in love with her cute head tilt.

'Go, Luffy… Now is the chance!' Hancock thinks while looking in Luffy's direction and winking.

"She just winked at us…" Brook says falling to the ground.

"She helped us. Let's set sail now!" Luffy orders.

"You know that Warlord?" Nami asks.

"Yeah, I was sent to the Maiden Island and I became friends with them." Luffy explains.

"That's the legendary female-only island, right? I didn't know they were real…" Wiper says.

"What's the matter, Wiper?" Chopper asks seeing Wiper in deep thought.

"Did you guys beat all of the soldiers before you got here?" Wiper asks.

"No, we heard some commotion, but we did not see any soldiers." Chopper answers.

"Then why have no marines come after us yet?" Wiper comments looking out in the distance.

-Back on Sabaody-

Sabaody was in chaos. Marines were being taken out by huge bugs, the weather, negative ghosts, and Okama. It was absolute chaos and mayhem. Tsuna's family was also causing some chaos.

"FuFuFu, its funny watching them dance." Mukuro laughs as he and Chrome create illusions to take out a batch of marines.

"You are crowding, I will bit you to death!" Hibari growls.

"Let's take them out, to the Extreme!" Ryohei yells.

"Yare, yare, so troublesome. Thunder Set!" Lambo says as he charges a batch of marines.

"Haha, these guys want to play, huh?" Yamamoto laughs.

"Tch, stop playing around! Tsuna-sama, order us to take these guys out!" Gokudera yells.

"Well, they sure are hyper today." Kyoko comments standing next to Tsuna and I-Pin.

"Yep! There sure are." I-Pin agrees.

"As long as they take out these soldiers, I do not care how they do it. Let them have some fun. It has been a while since they were able to let loose." Tsuna says.

-Back to the Straw Hats-

"As long as they're not coming, that's good. If they're in trouble, we're lucky. Let's leave now! Nami, lead the way!" Franky says.

"Leave it to me! Alright!" Nami says looking at the Long Pose on her wrist.

"Ah, a bubble roof!" Chopper exclaims as the coating rises up to cover the whole ship.

"Listen up guys! A coated ship has the ability to reduce any kind of pressure. So once the floating bag at ship's bottom which keeps it on the surface has been removed, it'll be less buoyant and start to sink. That's how it works." Nami explains.

"I see." Luffy and Zoro say not really getting it.

"Too complicated, huh? Anyway, spread the sail now!" Nami orders.

"Sail?" Chopper asks.

"A coated sailing ship is driven by the sea current instead of the wind." Robin explains.

"I thought it just submerged and travelled." Wiper says.

"Alright, we better hurry before the Navy comes again!" Nami says.

"Navy reinforcements! We were about to leave… Everybody!" Chopper starts to warn them, but then his big bird friend came back and ripped the Navy ship's sails.

"Is it time to go, Nami?" Luffy asks.

"Yes, at your command, Captain." Nami says.

"Alright… You guys! I've got a lot of things that I want to share with you but in any case, thank you for going along with my selfish decision for 2 years!" Luffy says.

"That wasn't the first time." Sanji says.

"He's right! You've always been selfish!" Wiper comments with a smirk.

"Spread the sail!" Luffy orders.

"Yeah!" Zoro and Brook say as they release the sail.

"Set sail!" Luffy orders.

"Yeah!" The crew yells.

"Let's go to the Fish-Man Island!" Luffy yells in excitement ready for a new adventure with his Nakama.


End file.
